Just The Way You Are
by BrunetteBarbiex
Summary: 'I love you just the way you are' Rachel wants to be serenaded. P/R mentions of R/F Q/S Q/F  ONE SHOT


**Authors Note: This is just a random little one shot I felt the need to do, I promise I will update my other story- The Beauty Of The Depression soon. So here is a little glee one shot I hope you enjoy, I didn't want to make this super smutty its more about the sentiment. **

_-x-_

"Something occurred to me today Noah" The voice of Rachel Berry, teeny tiny Rachel Berry, she didn't look happy, she looked mad, and though Rachel being mad was fucking hot and usually ended in hot sex, Puck was suddenly dreading coming over. He knew he was in for it, by her pout and that look in her eye, though he had no idea what he had done..he had been pretty good for a while now, he never hurt her and he never cheated, sure he yelled sometimes but so did she, and whoever yelled was usually the one on there knees making it up, so really they didn't have any problems. Puck searched every corner of his mind for what he could have done and he came out a total blank.

"Babe your going to have to explain" He said looking down at his crazy ass girlfriend, because she was his girlfriend, they had been dating for just over a year now and it was fucking perfect. Puck had realised he didn't love Quinn, he loved Beth, she soon moved onto Sam and she seemed happy enough, Finn? He had been the one to break Rachel's heart he told her he loved Quinn still, he had ran of to find his princess Quinn to find he had been replaced by Sam, he came crawling back but Rachel told him to shove it, in more words.

Rachel turned around and put her hands on her hips, it came apparent to Puck now she was not wearing a bra, he near enough choked and then he saw her expression, he had to behave himself..at least for a little while. "You have serenaded myself and Quinn twice in glee club" She said a steely expression, and Puck realised she was pissed about glee club.

It was true, he had serenaded Quinn twice with Only the good die young and Beth, and Rachel with Sweet Caroline and Chasing Cars (Right after he got out of juvie, that was when they got together, things had fallen apart with Finn by the time he got back, so he sang to her and within a week she was his) He bit his lip and took her hands, which she immediately pushed off, she was really pissed. "Babe c'mon, its no biggy I love you not Quinn" He said but he realised he was facing a lost cause, Rachel hated coming second or equal to Quinn, so he knew he would have to give in. "And I sang to you both twice, not like you once, and her twice"

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it, he saw her eyes grow wider and he saw her glare. "Surely as your girlfriend you should have serenaded me 50 more times than her?" She shrieked her voice going to the pitch of dogs. she turned away from him again and Puck rolled his eyes, sure he loved Rachel more than like anything but god damn she was annoying sometimes.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and lowered to whisper in her ear "Does that mean I'm not getting any tonight?" He asked before kissing her lightly on the neck, he thought it was a sure move before he felt himself being shoved backwards.

"No your not" She said looking up at him with a still very angry expression.

"Babe we know you need some c'mon we haven't had sex for like two days" He said, it was like a fucking record for them, sure except for when mother nature was being a son of a bitch, other than that they had to touch each other, whether it be a kiss or full sex, it had to be something. He smirked as he looked over she would have to give in.

Rachel smirked up at him, and rolled her eyes "I said you weren't getting any not me" She said her voice now soft and sexy, she put a hand on his shoulder, and she smirked, she loved doing this she loved being in control "Now get on your knees"

_-x-_

The next day he got to glee club early, he got there fucking early. He was so distracted today, yesterday around Rachel's had been annoying for a while and hot. He smirked at the memory of it, putting his head under her skirt, and licking her inside out was a way to get her to calm down, however it left him to whack one out at home, it wasn't the same as having Rachel's tiny hand wrapped around his dick, but it was needed.

He knew today he had to make up for how much he had angered her, so he walked to the front- to speak to the band members, he told them the song to set up for, before flinging his guitar over his shoulder. He awaited nervously, before the glee club members entered the room- Sam and Quinn holding hands as were Mike and Tina, Puck took a deep breath as she arrived at the front of the group, she looked shocked to see him there, she didn't smile she was still technically angry at him (though it didn't seem that way yesterday when she was panting his name)

"Puckerman?" Mr Schue questioned and Puck decided now was the time to speak the time to tell the glee club what he was going to do.

"I prepared something, a song I needed to sing to the girl I love" He said looking down at a now very surprised and triumphant Rachel, he shot her a wink, as Mr Scheu gave the go ahead, the music started and Puck felt a touch of nerves, then he saw Rachels happy face and he knew he could do it.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes;_  
_Make the stars look like they're not shining._  
_Her hair, her hair;_  
_Falls perfectly without her trying._

_She's so beautiful;_  
_And I tell her every day._

_Yeah; I know, I know,_  
_When I compliment her_  
_She won't believe me._  
_And it's so, it's so_  
_Sad to think that she don't see what I see._

_But every time she asks me "do I look okay?",_  
_I say:_

_When I see your face,_  
_There's not a thing that I would change._  
_Cause you're amazing,_  
_Just the way you are._  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while._  
_'Cause girl you're amazing,_  
_Just the way you are._

_Yeah, Her lips, her lips;_  
_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me._  
_Her laugh, her laugh;_  
_She hates but I think it's so sexy._  
_She's so beautiful,_  
_And I tell her every day._

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
_I'd never ask you to change._  
_If perfect's what you're searching for_  
_Then just stay the same._

_So, don't even bother asking_  
_If you look okay;_  
_You know I say:_

_When I see your face,_  
_There's not a thing that I would change._  
_'Cause you're amazing,_  
_Just the way you are._  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while._  
_Cause girl you're amazing,_  
_Just the way you are._

_The way you are._  
_The way you are._  
_Girl you're amazing,_  
_Just the way you are._

_When I see your face,_  
_There's not a thing that I would change._  
_'Cause you're amazing,_  
_Just the way you are._  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while._  
_'Cause girl you're amazing,_  
_Just the way you are._

_Yea-eah._

He strummed the last note with a happy smile, he barely had time to put down his guitar before Rachel was jumping into his arms, and kissing every part of him on show, he smirked to himself he loved making his girl happy because that's what she was, his girl.

"I love you ya know" He said to her looking into her eyes, her little legs wrapped round his waist, as he smoothed some of her hair out the way, the rest of the glee club were watching but he didn't care, he didn't care if the entire fucking world saw.

"I know I love you too, just the way you are"


End file.
